Houses Away from Home
by Blake Grey
Summary: Harry left Britain. Now he has to return. He is nowhere near pleased by it but compared to the alternative he has to take his chances hiding on their ground. Hopefully not entirely like your typical Harry betrayed story. Hopefully. On a very long Hiatus. May be abandoned.
**A/N:** Don't ask me what I'm doing, I have no fucking clue. It's four in the morning, I can't sleep and I have been staring at my other stories resisting the urge to bash my own brains in out of sheer frustration. I mean the complete lack of feedback on my other stories means I have no bloody idea what people want from me so fuck it. Have this unfinished chapter that's been sitting on my computer for over three months now waiting for me to finish it and start up yet another story I probably won't do anything with because my muse has decided to fuck off somewhere. There was originally meant to be more details describing what happened in the past to bring Harry to this point but I can throw that in later. My introductions suck enough as it is. So fuck it have a prologue. Maybe posting something will get my juices flowing. Standard disclaimers apply and the rating is not just for my language. So on you go.

 **Prologue: A need to run again?**

Ask most people what the differences between England and America are and you will get many varying types of answers. From the types of personalities to the types of places. Some will even say those from England seem a bit more elegant. Ask a certain man called Harry Potter however and he will tell you that the people in England are a bunch of arrogant stuck up bastards that care only for their own desires. That or they are a bunch of spineless sheep that are willing to be lead around by the nose like morons instead of using a couple of brain cells to form their own god damn thought patterns. Though certainly a shocking opinion at first if you listened to his story you would quickly come to understand his hatred for the people of his former homeland. Or, to be more specific, the wizarding people of his former homeland. That's right. Harry Potter was a wizard. But he wasn't just any wizard for you see Harry Potter is famous. Multiple times during his life he had clashed with, and beaten, a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort. But if you are reading this then you know his story already. You are here to learn about a 'what if' scenario. What if the wizarding world couldn't leave well enough alone? What if things refused to change in their society? What if, after being pushed too far for the last time, Harry quit and decided to leave? What if the people of wizarding Britain wouldn't let him? Unfortunately, it isn't a 'what if' moment anymore.

Defeating the dark lord was something Harry knew was up to him alone. The prophecy stated as much so there was really no getting around it. However, the prophecy was known to only a few people so the Wizarding world would have had no clue about the importance of one boy in the war would they? In a sane society that would be the truth. However, Wizarding Britain has never been sane. Spending seven years in a school where you can get a pretty accurate representation of the outside world showed Harry that much. Sure being famous for something he couldn't remember and was more than likely the result of something his mother did took some getting used to. But he grew accustomed to it knowing that they just needed someone to thank for ending the war and as the only one left alive that night Harry fit the bill perfectly. That was all fine and understandable. In fact, he could even forget the idiotic behaviour the school exhibited, praising him one moment and turning on him the next. They were kids and Harry could freely admit he may have been at fault for not letting more people get to see the real him so they wouldn't believe everything they were told. And if he was being completely unbiased he could see how stopping the dark lord once like he did as a baby may have given people the idea that he was powerful enough to stop him for good. Sure they were right but he didn't have to like it. Whether it made sense or not if a group of five children could go head to head with some of the inner circle of death eaters and survive when outnumbered two to one then things should not have nearly been as bad as they were.

This is all stuff Harry had accepted about the world he was a part of, albeit grudgingly. What he refused to accept though was the sheer stupidity of their actions when the war had ended. If Harry thought this would be the wake-up call magical Britain needed to change then he was quickly proven wrong. For you see, as was already mentioned, the wizarding world was made up of two groups: Manipulative bastards and spineless sheep. And sitting in his one room apartment Harry hated them both equally. He hated them so much in fact that if Britain wasn't also inhabited by muggles he may have actually gone through with the plan he and his last remaining friend came up with. That being fuck them all and nuke the entire godforsaken country. Leave it as nothing more than a giant crater soon to be filled by the ocean surrounding it. In his darker moments Harry actually went back to that plan and pondered if it was worth it. Maybe warn the muggle leaders and get them to evacuate the country.

This was one of the darker moments. Because for the first time in the 15 years since he had fled from wizarding Britain there was a letter sitting on his little coffee table made of parchment. Ignoring the fact that a letter shouldn't have been able to find him and ignoring the fact that he had to remove multiple charms on it that would tell people where he was or portkey them to him _and_ ignoring the fact that he had to do that with a mixture of runes and potions since he couldn't risk using his wand... Ignoring all that the absolute worst thing about the letter was that it had the gall to demand he return back to Britain. That alone wouldn't be so bad since the chances were that hundreds of those types of letters that had probably been sent to him. What really pissed Harry off though was that this letter came from the American Ministry. Saying that he either registered himself as a half-blood wizard to the proper authorities or leave.

This was the reason Caleb insisted on Muggle America. Its wizarding counterpart sucked but since they had even less interaction with muggles than their British counterparts did it meant one could basically slip off the magical world's radar if they gave up all but the passive magic used in potion making and rune carving. No country seemed to know how to track those types of magic. Of course the East Asia and European countries could track wizards down via their core if they had to which was another reason why Caleb said America. If you could live like a muggle and avoid everything magical like the plague you wouldn't get noticed here. The Americans had wards surrounding the entire nation that blocked that type of thing for some reason. Harry suspected it had something to do with their habits of experimenting on the poor muggle-borns that came here seeking a better life. Took a while for him to convince Caleb to fill him in on that. To show at least the tiniest bit of fairness it wasn't because they were muggle-borns exactly it was because they had nobody that would miss them who could make a fuss. And since there were no purebloods who wanted to leave and few, if any, half-bloods who noticed what was so very wrong with society that just meant that it was the muggle-borns that were the unlucky ones. However, if Harry reported to the American Ministry then he wouldn't have to worry about people from Britain finding him because he would disappear of the face of the earth only seen by those who would "test" him to find out why he was so powerful.

He wouldn't do it. Caleb had given his all to make sure he led a happy life. There was no way Harry was going to give up his freedom like that. If that meant returning to Britain and those bastards that ruined his life? Then so be it. Harry managed to get out of the country through muggle means, he could get in the same way. Just because he had to go back there didn't mean he had to put up with the people there. In fact, if he had his way they wouldn't even know he had returned. And if they did find him? Well it meant he wouldn't have to hide using his wand anymore.


End file.
